Walking in the Shadow
by summergirl63088
Summary: Elliot Wood just wants to be recognized for her own person. Not just Oliver's little sister, the Weasley twins' friend, or the girl who dated Cedric. But, how far will she go to get recognized as her own person? *currently being re-written*.
1. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

A.N.- Here is, no doubt, another one of my failed attempts at a Harry Potter fic. Perhaps I'm being hard on myself again, but since the last one hasn't received a single review so far, it doesn't give me that much hope. This one will hopefully be better, at least I hope. Alright, so let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, boy, would I change a few things. However, J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful Potter universe, and she has all rights to him. I only own my character, Elliot.

If one were to look from a distance, Elliot Chase Wood would appear to be a poster girl for composure. The eleven-year-old girl's wavy dark brown hair fell to her shoulders, her dark brown almond shaped eyes radiated with a startling intensity, and her smooth pale skin was concealed by her black school robes. Her facial features were soft; her face was heart shaped, her nose pointed out into the air just a little, and her lips weren't too big nor too small.

But upon closer inspection, one would see that the usually composed Elliot was indeed _not_ composed.

" Stupid bloody trunk!" she screamed in frustration as she kicked at the offending object.

Kicking it obviously hadn't been such a great idea, for she was soon hopping madly around the room on one foot as she cradled the injured one in her hands.

The cause for distress had been the fact that she had rearranged the items in her school trunk almost ten times that morning, and the lid still wouldn't shut.

Elliot dropped her foot, stalked over to the trunk, and flung all of its contents out.

" I hate this bloody thing. Why couldn't Mum buy me a new one instead of getting one for _Oliver_." she mumbled as she went about collecting the items and stowing them away.

True, Carleigh Wood had insisted on getting her son a new trunk, what with him being made Quidditch captain that year. So, Elliot got Oliver's old trunk, which was small and getting on her nerves.

" Papa!" she screamed, her voice ricocheting off of the walls of their small cottage out in the Muggle town of Essex.

Henri Wood came into his daughter's room, pulling on a Muggle jacket. " Yes, sweetums?"

His voice was booming and deep, though soothing at the same time. Highly unlike her mum's high-pitched twittering.

" I can't get my things to fit in this blo- I mean, this trunk." she said in her demure English accent.

" Language, sweetums, language." Henri reprimanded lightly as he managed to get the books, potion materials, clothing, and various other items to fit neatly into the trunk.

" Thanks, Papa." she smiled, showing off her dazzling, even white teeth.

" Aucun problème, ma fille." her father replied in French, his native tongue.

Elliot smiled in return and put her ten inch wand into the left pocket of her robes.

" Now, Elliot, you are not supposed to be wearing your robes! Put on your Muggle clothes immediately!" Carleigh fumed from the doorway. " Your brother never did this. You'll make us late!"

Elliot frowned and looked down at her shoes. They were shiny, black, new, and in the current style, which were Mary Janes.

" Yes, ma'am." Elliot said as her parents left her alone.

She changed into an ankle length pleated blue skirt, a black sweater, and kept her black Mary Janes on. She stuffed her robes into her trunk.

" Papa!" she yelled again.

Her father walked into the room and grabbed her trunk.

" Thank you, Papa." she said sweetly.

The pair hurried downstairs and out the front door. Elliot walked down the cobblestone path to the parked car, which was already started. Her mum was already sitting up in the front passenger seat, her older brother sitting in the back, directly behind their mum.

Oliver was a burly thirteen year old, and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He played Keeper. He was somewhat of a fanatic, though Elliot could never figure out why. They were hardly able to go to any Quidditch matches and neither of her parents were huge fans. Of course, Elliot was bit of a fanatic herself. She hoped that she would someday be able to play for her House team, whichever one she was sorted into, that is.

Elliot got into the light green station wagon and sat near the opposite window. " Hullo, Oliver."

She didn't get along with her brother much, since he always tried to get her into trouble. It wasn't enough for him that he was already their mum's favorite.

" Humph."

" Oh, for Merlin's sake, we aren't going to be late!" she said agitatedly.

Her brother only went to school for Quidditch, she was sure of it. Nothing else could compare to it, in Oliver's opinion.

Henri got into the car before Carleigh could start in on their youngest.

" Everyone had seat belts on, no?" he said, buckling his own.

After three responses of , " Yes", he began driving.

They arrived at King's Cross some twenty minutes later.

" You silly little girl, tie this in your hair! How many times must I tell you to keep your hair pulled back!" Carleigh screeched as she tossed a blue scarf back to her daughter.

" Yes, ma'am." Elliot replied.

She never called her mum, unless she was talking to other people. Elliot didn't exactly have any friends, Muggles or Wizards, because her mum had home schooled both her and Oliver until they entered Hogwarts.

She pulled her dark hair back and tied the scarf in a bow at the nape of her neck. Really, she looked like she lived in the sixties, more than the eighties.

" We only have ten minutes." Oliver moaned.

" Don't worry, darling." Carleigh said as she patted her son gently on the arm. " We have plenty of time. Elliot didn't make us _that_ late."

Elliot frowned and held back the tears. She was always to blame when something went wrong. If Oliver lost something, it was her fault. If something bad happened, it was her fault. Elliot was almost certain that if Voldemort came back, it would be her fault as well.

" Come along, sweetums." Henri said as he placed an arm gently around Elliot's shoulders.

He was carrying the trunk over his shoulder with more ease than any other person.

" Papa, why is Mum always blaming things on me?" Elliot asked as they entered the bustling train station.

" Your mama is not always blaming things on you, sweetums."

Elliot just sighed. It was so hard having a father who only spoke broken English at best.

" Circe help me." Carleigh mumbled as they stood before the barrier. " Molly Weasley and her brood will take up the whole time."

Elliot looked in front of her to see a plump, kind looking witch giving instructions to her children. Each had flaming red hair, just like their mother. Elliot started to count, and came up with five children! Her mum would never have that much patience. Why, she couldn't stand having Elliot around, and she hardly ventured out of her room.

" Now, listen here, Fred, George." Molly admonished. " Listen to Percy. And I tell you, if I get _one_ owl from Dumbledore, I'll flog you until next year."

" Yes Mum." the boys said together.

Elliot looked at them and realized that they looked exactly identical, and about her age.

" Alright, hurry through the platform." Molly said, making motions with her arms. " Have a good year. Send me an owl as soon as you get there, Percy."

" Yes, Mother." the older boy replied.

The three boys disappeared through the barrier.

" Come along, Ron, Ginny. Your father should be here soon."

After Molly Weasley had steered her children away from the barrier, Carleigh directed her children through it. Of course, Elliot's parents came through the platform with her and Oliver.

" Now, have a good time, Oliver, darling." the blonde haired woman said to her oldest.

It was amazing how Elliot looked almost identical to her mother, and yet the woman seemed not to be able to stand her. Oliver mostly resembled their father, except he had the fair hair of their mum, while Elliot had dark hair like her papa.

" Of course." Oliver replied before getting on the train.

" And you." Carleigh rounded on Elliot. " I don't want to find out that you have caused _any_ trouble. The first time you get detention, I swear I'll pull you out of Hogwarts without a second thought."

Elliot held her head down. " Yes, ma'am."

" Come, sweetums." Henri said, leading her to the scarlet train. " Oliver! Come help Ellie."

Oliver came to the entrance of the train and resentfully helped Elliot carry the trunk to a compartment, where he promptly left her.

" At least he helped." she said sarcastically as she sat down in a seat.

The scarlet train began moving at exactly 11:00. Elliot decided to begin reading from her Charms book to pass the time.

" Hullo." a boy with dreadlocks said as he opened the door to her compartment and came in. " My name's Lee Jordan."

He extended his hand out, and Elliot put her book down to take it. " Elliot Wood."

" Nice to meet you. Related to Oliver?"

" Yeah." Elliot said, knowing that was going to be the first question everyone would ask.

" Oi, Lee, what are you doing?"

One of the red headed boys from earlier came into the compartment.

" Meeting another first year." the boy replied. " Elliot Wood, my friend, Fred Weasley."

" I'm George."

" I mean George."

" What are you going on about, Fred?"

The other boy came into the compartment.

Lee scratched his head. " Um…Anyway, one of them's Fred and the other's George."

" Pleased to meet you." she replied, just as confused as Lee.

The twins were identical, from their height, their build, and their faces. They had freckles in the exact same places and were even wearing the exact same clothes.

" This is Elliot Wood." Lee said to the one who entered last. " She's Oliver's little sister."

" You mean that bloke who's in the same year as Perce?" Fred, or was it George?, said as he sat down.

" Yeah. He's the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Lee said as he sat beside of the redhead.

The other redhead sat beside of Elliot, well, rather on her Charms book.

" Sorry." he said as he picked it up and handed it to her.

" It's alright." she replied as she stowed it back in her trunk.

" Do you play Quidditch?"

" Um…a little. Oliver sometimes lets me borrow his broom." Elliot replied, still confused of which twin was which.

" I'm George." the one beside of her said. " That's Fred."

" Why'd you do that for?" Fred asked, in a seemingly hurt voice.

" Just ignore him." George said exasperatedly. " He's been a prat the whole day."

Fred stuck his tongue out. " What position do you play?"

" I like Keeper. But Oliver said the only way I'd be able to make the team was if I were a Chaser. Something about girls aren't meant to be Keepers." Elliot said as she fidgeted with her skirt.

" Well-"

" Sweets, dears?"

A witch opened the compartment door and motioned to her cart.

" I haven't-"

" Come on. You can pay me back later." Lee said as he bounded from the compartment and out to the hall.

Fred followed suite.

" It's nothing to worry about." George said. " I mean, Quidditch. Our older brother, Charlie, was Seeker for Gryffindor. He was captain before Oliver."

" Hmm." Elliot said.

" Want anything from the cart?"

" What? Oh, no." Elliot said. " My mum didn't give me any money. She never has actually."

" My treat. Fred normally spends all of his allowance, but I like to save mine."

" I couldn't possibly do that." Elliot said. " I haven't any means to pay you back."

" Don't worry about it." George said, extending a hand. " Come on, before Fred buys the whole cart out."

****

A.N.- Okay, so this fic might seem a little AU, but this is how my fic is going to be written. So, please review or flame, it doesn't really matter. Any feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Elliot finally felt as if she belonged. No more did she only get recognized as Oliver's little sister. Well, at least with three people. Fred, Lee, and George had stayed in her compartment throughout the whole journey. They traded Chocolate Frog cards, played Exploding Snap, and talked about themselves.

" You lot ought to get changed." a girl said as she came into the compartment. " We'll be there in about ten minutes."

She had a dark complexion, with long black hair, and was already changed into her flowing robes of black.

" And just who do you think you are, bossing us around?" Fred countered.

" Angelina Johnson. And you are no doubt a Weasley." she said dryly.

George had the good grace to blush, but Fred stood up to face her.

" And why is that?" he asked boldly.

" You have red hair and freckles. And you look like Charlie."

" How do you know Charlie?" George asked, giving his twin a glare.

" My older sister, Geneva used to date him." Angelina said offhandedly, pushing a lock of hair impatiently behind her left ear.

" Uh-huh." Fred said, not quiet believing her.

" Well, she's right. We do need to change." Elliot said, hoping to divert an argument. " I'm Elliot, by the way."

" Nice to meet you. And the rest of you?" Angelina said, sweeping her gaze around the compartment.

" Lee Jordan."

" George."

" You are not!" George protested. " I'm George! You are Fred."

Angelina raised an eyebrow. " How does your mum tell you apart?"

" She can't, most of the time." Fred replied with a laugh.

Elliot took this time to grab her robes and go out to change. She returned five minutes later, her Muggle clothing draped over her arm. The boys were already changed and engaging in another game of Exploding Snap.

At that moment, the cards exploded, and Lee declared himself victorious.

" Look, Elliot's back." Fred said as he dusted off his robes. " But honestly, we need to give you a nickname. Elliot is just too boyish."

They all stared at Fred.

" What?"

" You actually have an intelligence above a troll's?" George asked as he ducked at the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean that his brother had chucked at him.

" Seriously, she has a boy's name." Fred continued.

" What's your middle name?" Lee asked, as Elliot shut the door behind her and sat down in her original seat.

" Chase."

" What's with the boy names?" Fred asked as he tucked his wand into his robes.

" My mum thought she was going to have a boy. And she didn't exactly want a girl." Elliot explained as she stowed her clothes away into her trunk.

" How about E.C.?" George suggested.

" Bloody brilliant. Short and simple." Fred agreed.

" Alright. You are hereby known as E.C. by the three of us." Lee said in a regal sounding voice.

" Okay. E.C." Elliot said, testing it out. " It's…um…different. Definitely something my mum would've never come up with."

The train came to a stop, and they were told to leave their trunks on the train and exit. Elliot followed the boys out of the train, and looked around her. Hogsmeade was deserted.

" Firs' years over here!" a great big man, with hair all about him called as he held a lantern up. " Firs' years over here!"

After all of the first years had gathered about him, he beckoned them to follow him down a steep, narrow path.

Elliot kept tripping over Lee's feet, and the final time she did it, she nearly fell flat on her face. Lucky for her, George had some pretty quick reflexes and caught her.

" Thanks." she said as she blushed.

She was now grateful for the trees that blocked out the moonlight.

" No problem." George said as they continued walking.

" Ye'll get yer firs' sight of o' Hogwarts in a moment." the man called over his shoulder.

" Wow." Elliot whispered as they stepped into a clearing before a giant black lake.

The castle was just on the other side, perched atop of a great mountain, it's sparkling windows glowing in the night sky.

" No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a group of boats on the edge of the lake.

Elliot followed Lee and Fred. George settled down on her right side.

" Everyone in?" shouted the man. He was sitting in a boat to himself. " Alright then- FORWARD!"

The boat began to move beneath her, and soon they were gliding across the lake.

Elliot stared up at the castle. Oliver had never once mentioned how big it was. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely heard the giant man as he said, " Heads down!"

Elliot ducked just in time as the little boats went under a curtain of ivy that hid the opening of the cliff the castle was perched on. They were carried along a dark tunnel, and no one spoke at all, even when the reached an underground harbor. It was made up of mostly rocks and pebbles.

They followed the man through a passageway in the rock, assisted by the man's lantern. They came to a stop out on smooth grass, right in the shadow of the castle. The group of first years walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge oak front door.

" Everyone here?"

After they all nodded, he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door immediately swung open, revealing a tall, black haired witch in green dress robes. She had a very stern face and glanced over the lot of first years.

" The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

" Thank you, Hagrid." she said crisply. " I'll take them from here."

She opened the door wider and beckoned them to follow her. The entrance hall was huge. Flaming torches lit the stone walls like they did at Gringotts. The ceiling was so high up that one couldn't even begin to tell you where it was, and a magnificent marble staircase was directly in front of them.

Elliot could hear the voices of the other students as McGonagall led them to a room just off of the hall. The first years clamored into the room, standing very close to each other. Much too close in Elliot's opinion.

She was practically sandwiched between the twins, and was surrounded on all other sides by students.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin in a moment, but before you can take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

" As most of you may know, the four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and all of them have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.

" The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up as much as you can."

Her eyes scoped out most of the students.

" I shall return when we are ready for you." McGonagall said before exiting the chamber.

Elliot closed her eyes tightly. " George, can you please move?"

" Hmm?" he said as he looked over at her.

He had been engaged in a conversation with Lee.

" I'm…claustrophobic." she managed between breathes.

' Nice and slow.' she mentally told herself.

George stepped back, giving her about two inches of space. " Better?"

" Much." she managed.

" Come along. The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

The students immediately stopped talking and looked at the teacher.

" Now, form a line and follow me." she said sternly.

Elliot managed to get squeezed in between Fred and Lee. She walked into the Great Hall and followed the line up to a platform where the staff table was at. They came to a halt in front of all of the students, with the teachers behind them.

Elliot took a deep breath and looked up at the starry ceiling. She knew from her book _Hogwarts, A History_ that it was enchanted to be an exact replica of the sky.

Professor McGonagall sat a four legged stool in front of the first years. She then sat a pointed wizard's hat on top of it. The hat was frayed and extremely dirty in places.

Elliot looked at the hat expectantly, knowing what was about to happen. Oliver had told her repeatedly what was going to happen at the sorting. That, and not to make a fool out of him.

The hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth; the next second, the hat began to sing.

Elliot, didn't much pay attention to the song, but sought out her brother. How couldn't she make a fool of him? If she was placed in any house aside from Gryffindor, she was sure to be disowned.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before falling silent again.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of them again, holding a long roll of parchment. " When I call your name, you are to put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Elliot was grateful that her name came towards the end of the alphabet. That would give her plenty of time to clear her mind and try not to worry.

" Stimpson, Patricia."

" Gryffindor!"

Elliot began to get nervous. What _if_ she didn't get put in Gryffindor? Was it going to really be that bad? Her papa wouldn't say much, but her mum would. Carleigh was constantly going on about how everyone in the family who had attended Hogwarts had been in Gryffindor.

" Weasley, Frederick."

Fred pranced over to the stool and sat the hat down on his head.

" Gryffindor!"

" Weasley, George."

" Good luck." he whispered before walking over to the stool.

The hat had only been on his head for a mere minute before screaming, " Gryffindor!"

Elliot took a deep, calming breath.

" Wood, Elliot."

Elliot slowly walked over to the hat. She sat it on her head and closed her eyes.

' Please put me in Gryffindor.' she thought as a small voice in her ear began to speak.

" Hmm…a wonderful mind. Very loyal…A great thirst to prove yourself…Lots of talent…This is difficult…More than enough courage…So, where shall I put you, Miss Wood? Sister of Oliver."

' Gryffindor.' she practically pleaded.

" Gryffindor, you say? You have such a thirst to prove yourself…And you have so much talent…"

' Gryffindor.' she repeated.

" Very well…Perhaps you are right…You will do best in GRYFFINDOR!"

Elliot shakily took the hat of and walked to the cheering Gryffindor table.

" Didn't think you'd make it, there for a second." Fred said as he clapped her on the back.

" Me either." Elliot said with a sigh of relief.

After the sorting was over, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet.

Elliot thought he looked magnificent, what with his long silvery hair and beard, his twinkling eyes, and half-moon spectacles.

" Welcome!" he said as he opened his arms wide. " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Tuck in!

" Thank you!"

The hall was filled with applause before the sounds of silverware being used encompassed the room.

Elliot immediately began filling her plate full of the delicious food that had appeared in front of her.

" Hungry?" Fred asked as she began shoveling food into her mouth.

Elliot nodded before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

**A.N.- As always, it must be known that I use some things from the book. Not entirely, but somewhat. However, J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Potter Universe, not me. Please R&R! And thanks to all of you who have!**


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Elliot walked quietly into the library and hid in her favorite corner. No one knew about it really, and that was the best part for her. She could escape the rest of Oliver's fan club whenever she hid in the library. Being out in the open never did her any good, so she opted for this dusty table in the far corners of the vast library. She had found it nearly four months ago, during her second week of school.

She immediately pulled out her homework materials. She loaded her quill and without delay began working on her Potions essay. It wasn't due for another three days, but she wasn't one to procrastinate. She wrote in her elegant handwriting about the effects of the Draught of Living Death. There wasn't much to it, but what with the ingredients, when it was discovered and by whom, and various other things, the essay could take a few hours.

If you weren't Elliot. She paid attention to every lecture by the formidable Potions master, spent almost all of her spare time in the library, and was constantly checking things in her textbooks. She had no time for play, no time for breaks, and almost no time for friends. She had hardly spoken to the twins and Lee since the first day. They normally exchanged hellos at breakfast, and sometimes talked at dinner, but she hardly hung around them aside from mealtime. Lately, she had taken to spending almost all of her time in the library. Not only was it a sanctuary from Oliver's fan club, but also from Oliver himself.

The boy wouldn't leave her be. Apparently, being sorted into Gryffindor hadn't been all that great. He was constantly keeping an eye on her, telling her who she could associate with, where to do her homework, and when to talk to him. For instance, once he found out that she was friendly with Fred and George, he had point blank told her to keep away from them. No explanation, no warning.

Of course, Elliot could now tell why she shouldn't be associated with the energetic twins. They were constantly in trouble, lost points for the house, and were always pulling pranks.

If she got caught by Mr. Filch, the results would be horrifying. Positively dreadful. Absolutely resulting in her death.

So, she had decided to keep away from them as much as she could. Not that she didn't already do that with the rest of the people in her house. Patricia, Angelina, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet had all tried to get her to hang out in the common room with them, but Elliot didn't much want to. They would no doubt be gossiping about boys, make up, boys, clothes, boys, music, boys, and hairstyles. Not to mention boys.

Elliot didn't mind gossiping, but would rather study. They would no doubt want to hear more about Oliver.

It was already bad enough that she was constantly walking in his shadow. Sure, he hadn't that great of a brain, but he was an awesome Quidditch player. At the first match of the season, though Gryffindor had lost, he was still a superb Keeper. The Hufflepuffs had managed to only get one goal past him. But, she didn't want to make friends who would just want to hang around her for Oliver.

" Hullo, Elliot."

Elliot looked up from her piece of parchment and found herself looking into the gray eyes of Cedric Diggory, who was considered the most handsome boy in the second year, and the whole school. He was a little taller than her, had dashing good looks, light brown ear length hair, and was normally on the shy side, like Elliot.

" Um…Hullo, Cedric." Elliot managed to whisper. " What brings you here?" she asked as she moved some of her books around so he could have some space on the opposite side.

" McGonagall gave us an essay due by next week." he replied as he set some of his things down on the table. " You don't mind me working here, do you?"

Elliot thought she would hyperventilate. Cedric Diggory wanted to sit with her, a lowly first year, who was only known for being Oliver's little sister?

" Of course not." she said.

They lapsed into a rather comfortable silence, only interrupted by the scratching of their quills, the sound of moving paper, and sometimes by the slamming of books.

That was until Oliver came storming into the library.

Elliot could tell it was him as soon as she heard the library doors creak open. And by the sound of his footfalls, he was pretty mad.

She quickly shoved all of her things into her bag and found a table closer to the center of the library. There was no need for Oliver to find her in the far corner of the place, sitting with Cedric.

No need at all.

" Where have you been?" Oliver all but hissed as he rounded on her.

Elliot had managed to grabbed a book from her bag and was leafing through it. " I've been studying."

" Why can't you do that in the common room?"

" Because it's too loud." Elliot said as she shoved the book into her already crammed bag. " You've said so yourself."

" Well, we're going back."

Elliot knew better than to argue with her short-tempered brother. She shouldered her bag and followed him out the door. She walked silently behind him, trying her best not to make a sound. The less Oliver noticed her, the better. He was almost a clone of their mum, in Elliot's opinion. Constantly bossing her around and threatening her with punishments.

" And if I find that you're out of the common room after eight again-"

" You'll owl Mum. For crying out loud, Oliver I know! You've only told me thirty times since I got here! Just leave me alone!"

She ran the rest of the way to the Fat Lady, shouted the password (Newton Scamander), and ran into the common room. However, she didn't stop until she bummed into an unsuspecting George, both of them toppling to the ground. Elliot got up, dusting her robes off.

" I'm so sorry, George." she replied as she grabbed her fallen bag.

George dusted himself off before getting up. " It's okay. What's got you running so fast, E.C.?"

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a very angry Oliver.

" I'll see you later." she called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

She fell onto her four poster bed and started crying into the pillows. She was getting so sick of having to put up with Oliver. Why couldn't he just give her two minutes of peace? And he had interrupted her study session with Cedric! Why, she was almost certain Cedric was going to ask her something before she heard Oliver come storming into the library.

" Um…Elliot?" Katie asked as she came into the room.

" What?" Elliot sniffed into her pillow.

" I just wanted to see if you're okay." Katie said softly. " You looked so upset in the common room. Did Oliver say something, again?"

" Yes, that great bullying prat said something to me." she replied as she raised up out of her bed. " And he totally ruined my study session with Cedric!"

Katie looked at her in disbelief. " Cedric Diggory was talking to you?"

" Well, we talked for, like, a minute, but we mostly just sat there."

" Cedric? Oh, my God! He so totally likes you!"

It was Elliot's turn to look disbelieving.

" Oliver just committed the biggest crime ever!" Katie continued. " Cedric never talks to anyone, let alone a girl. You are so totally lucky!"

Elliot blinked stupidly a few times. Her, the object of Cedric Diggory's affection? That was as likely as Uric the Oddball being normal.

" Elliot?"

" Hmm?" she said as she thought this over.

Nope, not likely to happen.

" I believe I need to speak with my brother." she replied dreamily as she walked down into the common room.

She found her brother locked in a heated battle with Tilly Winshill over Quaffle control.

" Oliver? Might I borrow you for a moment?"

Oliver nodded and followed her to an empty corner.

" We need to set some things straight." she said assertively. " I am not going to tolerate your bossing me around. You aren't Mum or Papa. So, leave me be! Also, don't tell me whom I can hang around and when. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much. I may only be eleven, but the children around here are trusted more than I am. And finally, unless I ask you too, I don't want you to help me in any way, shape, or form. Understand?"

She realized she had her arms crossed and had been tapping her left foot the whole time.

" You-"

" Listen to me, you bloody prat. I am not going to take this anymore. If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to write Papa and tell him exactly what's going on. And not in English. French."

She knew it struck a chord. Oliver had never bothered with learning French, and it gave Elliot the upper hand.

" Fine."

" Good." she said before walking back up to her dorm room.

She grabbed her bag and began going through her things. She realized with a start that she had an extra copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She looked at the cover and found that it had Cedric Diggory written handsomely on the cover.

" Blimey." she whispered as she handled the book delicately in her hands.

Perhaps she had a chance with Cedric after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

Elliot pocketed her wand and hitched her bag over her right shoulder. She had carefully placed Cedric's book in the very front of the bag, just in case he asked her for it. She had skipped breakfast, again, in order to finish her Potions essay. If Oliver found out, he would be livid. He hated when she skipped breakfast just to finish work, but he could never possibly understand how she felt. He wasn't constantly compared to an older sibling. He wasn't always approached by people who just wanted to get to know your older brother. Elliot's drive to be nearly perfect at school work was her only way to get out from under Oliver's shadow.

She left the tower and began making her way down to the Herbology greenhouses. She wanted to be a few minutes early, even though they weren't allowed to go into the greenhouses until Professor Sprout came for them.

" Oi, E.C.!"

She turned around and saw George.

She must've walked past him as she came down the steps.

" Good morning, George." she said as she walked back to him.

" Where are you going?" he asked as he finished off his piece of toast.

" The greenhouses." she replied.

" Can you wait for me? Fred and Lee are bent on finding a new passageway before class."

Elliot was torn. What if she ran into Cedric? With George there, she wouldn't be able to get into a revealing conversation. But she couldn't just tell George no.

" Sure." she said as she sat down on the bottom of the fifth flight of stairs.

She was sitting there rather comfortably, until the things started to move.

" Oh, this is just great." she muttered as the stairs went from the third floor to the seventh floor.

On the North Tower.

Elliot had never been there before, and managed to get lost within minutes. It also didn't help by her checking her wide strap, black band watch that she had ten minutes to get to class.

" This day just gets better." she said as she wandered around the corridors.

She passed absolutely no one, save for some portraits. Elliot finally managed to find a set of stairs, but just managed to get herself lost even more.

" There she is."

Elliot whirled around and saw her unlikely saviors.

" What's that?" she asked as she pointed to a rather old looking piece of parchment.

She peered down at it and saw that it resembled a map, though none she had ever seen before.

" It's a long story. We'll explain later." Fred said smoothly. " After all, we only have five minutes to get to class."

Elliot almost screamed, but held it back. They would surely lose points for being late.

" Come on. There's a short cut that'll get us down to the Entrance Hall in just a few." George said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

They barely made it to the Herbology greenhouses. Professor Sprout was about to close the door to the Greenhouse Number One when they arrived.

" Hurry, lads." she admonished lightly as she held the door open.

All in all, Elliot's day greatly improved. She managed to get Gryffindor ten points in Herbology, another ten in Transfiguration, and was thoroughly worn out as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

" Elliot?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Cedric standing naught but two feet from her.

" Yes?" she said, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Of course, Elliot always looked composed, even when in the most dire of circumstances. To Cedric, she appeared as cool as a cucumber. Her eyes withheld emotion, her face was the same color, and her lips remained in a passive line.

" My book. You took it by mistake yesterday. I didn't realize it until I got back to my dorm last night." he stammered.

" Oh, I think I still have it."

She honestly didn't know if she did. Fred had gotten a hold of her bag in Transfiguration, and she had no clue if it was still in there.

She rummaged around in it, and after a few minutes of looking through her black bag, she dug it out.

" Here." she said as she handed it to him. " Is that all?"

Since when had she become so outgoing?

" Um…yeah."

Elliot refused to let her face look as crestfallen as she felt. " Well, I'll see you around."

With that, she turned on her heel and continued walking to Gryffindor table.

****

A.N.- I would like to thank all of you lovely readers who have reviewed this fan fiction! I would also like to apologize for not updating in a while as well. Most importantly, I would like to thank Kirstie for pointing out that Essex is a county, not a city. Again, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Later!


End file.
